The objectives and activities of this grant are to enter patients into SECSG protocols, to develop new therapeutic programs for the treatment of cancer, to develop a multidisciplinary group of physicians within the structure of this grant to achieve its objectives and to disseminate the conclusions of these activities to health care professionals of the member institutions and the community.